The purpose of this project is to define the biologic properties of Hodgkin's disease cells. Our major method of approach will be to extend our observations of Hodgkin's disease cells in long-term tissue culture. We will continue to study cells currently in culture and will employ established methods for the separation of heterogeneous cell populations. From these populations clonally-derived cell lines will be established in long term culture. The malignancy of the Hodgkin's cell will be verified by cytogenetic, transplantation and further cloning studies. The possible lymphocytic or monocytic (histiocytic) origin of the Hodgkin's cell will be assessed by determining its cytochemical, functional and immunological properties. From these isolated Hodgkin's cells, we intend to identify and characterize tumor-associated antigens. We will then attempt to amplify the immunogenicity of these tumor-associated antigens by neuraminidase treatment. All of these studies are designed to gather information which will facilitate earlier diagnosis and immunotherapy of Hodgkin's disease.